


Umbrella Academy Prompts

by CatherineParr



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus being Klaus, Maybe - Freeform, No beta: we die like men, Prompt Fill, Protectiveness, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Sickfic, We Die Like Men, allison is the mom we always wanted, drugs cause klaus is a thing, five being an ass, five being five, klaus causes the apocalypse, lots of fluff to come, luther being soft, not as dark as it's sounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineParr/pseuds/CatherineParr
Summary: Please Request! I will fill most requests, rules in first chapter.I put who I think will be requested first in the tags, along with things I love to write.





	1. RULES

Hello! These are the rules/guidelines that I ask you to follow for your requests.

What I won't write:  
Porn/Smut (I am not adverse to hinting at things or also writing about experiences very vaguely)  
No Incest (unless it is in the show canonically (Luther x Allison))  
No DDLG sexual or otherwise  
Most AU's (i.e. No Powers AU, Modern AU)  
Dark Characters (and by that I mean seriously crazy, literally Satan, dark)  
Nothing that glorifies abuse

Things I love to write:  
(Feel no need to have any of this in your request, I just love these things so it's a treat if you do.)  
Angst, really heavy angst  
Hurt/Comfort  
Sibling Bonding  
Anything with Grace  
Anything with Klaus

I may find a prompt to use for the first actual chapter so we'll see!  
There will always be a trigger warning for everything imaginable in the beginning of EVERY chapter (even if the chapter doesn't have any triggers), which means if I miss anything trigger-wise, please for the love of God let me know.

Till the first chapter!


	2. Sickness with Moon Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dummy requests:  
> Can I request Luther having a cold and wanting not to bother anyone/claiming he’s fine but the sibling(s) attack him with caretaking and comfort :) <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mentions of a needle, mentions of a voice kink, mentions of drugs (specifically meth), mentions of professors doing drugs, sickness but only mild symptoms aka no vomiting. I think that’s all, if there need to be more let me know.  
> Dummy requests:  
> Can I request Luther having a cold and wanting not to bother anyone/claiming he’s fine but the sibling(s) attack him with caretaking and comfort :) <3  
> I hope you like what I did!  
> I think this is the fastest I’ve procured a chapter after getting an idea. I don’t have a beta but I did proof read it the next day so I hope you all enjoy!

Everything was fine and dandy until the sniffles started.

It was just allergies; that’s what Luther tried to tell himself at dinner. He had been having sinus issues since he woke up this morning. Now, sitting alone at the dinner table as the grandfather clock chimed, Luther was reminded of a time when he would be sitting in this exact chair, watching as his siblings filtered in for debriefings, carefully relaying what he had just spent the past ten minutes (the allotted time before debriefings) memorizing and rephrasing in order to please their ever calculating father.   
Now, just like it had been many years prior, the members of The Umbrella Academy took their seats for dinner as mom placed beautifully decorated plates covered with this week’s health food of choice (enforced by Pogo as a means to keep the siblings in shape, something Five had vehemently stated was “unnecessary”).

Luther had nearly forgotten about the allergies until a voice extinguished the blissful silence.

“I didn’t think the food was that spicy; Big guy you doing alright? You sound like Niagara Falls relocated to your nasal cavity,” the voic- Klaus said.

“Wow, I’m surprised you know what that means,” Five stated, sounding exceedingly disinterested. He was picking at his food, just spreading it around. Usually at this point he would have given the “healthy” food (for this week it was Indian cuisine) to Luther as he usually goes through his own plate rather quickly.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I once knew a guy who was really good at medical mumbo jumbo, he used to call everything by its “proper” name. He was in nursing school for two weeks though. He ended up getting busted for doing meth in his dorm, wow that was a shit storm if I’ve ever seen one. I swear, no one gets mad that the nursing student is doing meth until he gets two professors into it too. His best friend ratted him out, the poor bastard. And did I ever tell you abou-“ 

Allison interrupted, grimacing. “Klaus as much as I adore hearing about your escapades, I think we were discussing how Luther doesn’t seem to be feeling all too well,” Allison gave Klaus a pointed look. 

“Awe, you do love hearing my voice! Did I ever tell you about this Norwegian guy I met at a rave once? No? Well let me tell you, this guy had the biggest voice kink, I swear-” Klaus suddenly turned to look agitated at the empty chair beside him. “Yes, I do know that. Jesus can’t a guy get a break.”

A moment passed and then suddenly all eyes were on Luther. The sounds of silverware clacking had ceased, and stifling silence encased the room. Even Diego, who had never been one for looking at Luther whether he had spoken or otherwise, was looking directly at him. It was a bit unnerving how calculating his stare was.

“Uh… It’s only allergies,” Luther spoke.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say because after a seemingly endless silence, Five decides to interrupt and declare, “You can’t get allergies, the serum prevents you from getting sick.” And just like that a bright blue light surrounded the oldest brother and in a flash Five was gone.

 

The silence persisted.

A click clack of heels on the ground brought the attention from Luther to Grace. Bearing a plate stacked with confectionary goods, she smiled warmly at her children, “Cupcakes, anyone?”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the sugary foods were either packed in the fridge or eaten, Luther made his way past the corridor to retreat to the attic, where he used to stare out the window and gaze up towards the moon, quoting constellations by heart. It all was different now. He could no longer gaze up towards the stars and think mindlessly about where Orion’s belt was. Now it’s all numbers and which stars are invisible because of the growing pollution. Stars that he used to record in his books on the moon, analyzing and configuring, were missing and he can’t tell if it’s a blessing or a curse.

As he passed his room there was suddenly a flash of blue and Five was staring up at him and holding out what appeared to be one of the blood drawing kits that dad had left in their rooms as easy access for Grace in case of emergencies. “Hold out your arm,” instructed Five. 

At this point Luther didn’t know whether it was from the years of always doing what he was told, or the sheer authority the tiny man exuded but he acquiesced. No sooner than when Five told Luther to put his hand in a fist, Vanya comes up the stairs, head down, shoulders drawn. Her head snaps up when she notices the two in the hallway. Only when Five takes out a needle does Vanya realize what is about to transpire. “Five, what the hell are you doing?!” Vanya questions scared, quickly reaching forward to pull Luther back from Five.

By the graces of God, or sickness in this matter, Luther is brought back arms reach away from Five who is now glaring daggers at whoever dares to look at him. “I was going to take his blood to analyze, as there is obviously something wrong with him,” Five snaps. Diego rounds the corner to come across the situation, but, unlike Vanya, Diego immediately recognizes the blood drawing kit that Five is holding.

“Woah, woah, woah. I think we should all calm down and put that kit away, where did you even get that thing?” Diego recommends, his hands attempting to take the kit from Five, looking over at Vanya questioningly.

“I’m not doing anything, until I realize what is wrong with him,” Five grits, pointing the needle accusingly at Luther. Diego stills and takes a calming breath at the sight of the needle.

“Okay, how about we all just sit down, and chat about whatever you think is going on with ape man over there,” Diego says, nodding his head in the direction of Luther who Vanya still has a hand on protectively. 

“How about you just let me do what I need to do?” Five glares taking a step towards Diego. Diego’s eyes flicker between Five and the still pointed needle.

“Five, please,” Vanya states, looking at Five tiredly, effectively breaking off some of the tension that had been acquired throughout the ordeal. Five stares for a moment between Diego and Vanya, then his gaze chooses to settle on Luther. 

“Fine,” Five says, still looking at Luther.

“Great. Family Meeting in the living room!” Diego shouts, as he walks down the long corridors. Vanya stares at Five with grateful eyes, probably happy to have avoided the conflict. 

They move downstairs, Luther sluggishly heads down the beautifully made staircase, and plops down onto a reading chair, trying to make himself as small as possible. The rest of the family comes down to join them in varying forms of disinterest. Klaus speaks up, “Not that I don’t appreciate the interruption of my, might I remind you a greatly important, meditation session, but what is this family meeting for again?” He looks around the room lingering on Diego for a moment before sighing and putting his hands behind his head. 

“We’re here to talk about Luther,” Vanya said, gartering everyone’s attention. “Five seems to think Luther is sick, and I kind of agree with him.” Her gaze flittered across her siblings faces as she spoke.

“But I thought Luther couldn’t get sick, doesn’t the serum prevent that?” Allison questioned, looking rather miffed.

“Precisely, and that is why I need to find out what he’s sick with, because it’s highly improbable that it’s just the common cold,” Five said tiredly, seeming to have accepted that he would not be allowed to leave until the family meeting was over.

“Really, I’m okay. It’s just a few aches and pains, and maybe some fatigue that’s all,” Luther states, trying to ease the situation.

“Woah wait, aches and pains? I thought it was only the congestion?” Diego asks. The others stare at Luther with varying forms of concern.

“Luther, why didn’t you tell anyone?” Came Allison’s worried voice. 

“I uh…. Didn’t think it was… important?” Luther hesitated. At these words the room seemed to just plummet. Five just buried his head in his hands and muttered unintelligible words, Vanya looked like someone just told her she didn’t make the symphony, Allison looks at him with pure sadness. Even Diego looks like someone just punched him in the gut. 

Klaus stands up and claps his hands together, “Okay! That’s it, up to bed big guy don’t worry, good ol’ Klaus and Benji boy will take expert care of you.” Klaus drags Luther up from his chair (even though Luther is mainly just pulling himself up), grabs him by the arm and guides him up the stairs to his room. No sooner than his butt hitting his bed, Grace appears beside him and takes his temperature, all while Five spacial jumps into Luther’s room on the other side of Grace, holding the same blood sampling kit, and walking Luther through the steps again, only this time he actually got blood to use. Once both caretakers were satisfied with their results (only a 101.2 fever Grace had said after removing the back of her hand from Luther’s forehead.) they quickly left and Klaus took their place and coerced Luther to lie down. Allison, having procured a chair from the main floor, sits next to Luther and recalls all the ways he has changed her life for the better and how “you will always be important to both me and Claire, you know that right? That will never change”.

As much as Luther said it wasn’t important, he kind of wished he’d get sick more often. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luther woke up to the sun shining through the windows.

He looks over to where Allison was before he had slept, and disappointingly realized she was no longer there, he however finds Vanya asleep instead, head facing down with a book in her lap. He lay there a moment, deciding what to do, before he realizes he should get up and moving, but not before just staring at Vanya trying to figure out what to do, and ultimately deciding to leave her sleeping.

Although his appetite wasn’t quite there he decided to try and eat breakfast anyway. But just as Luther heads into the kitchen, Diego spots him from his place drying the dishes as Grace washes them. Diego quickly hangs up his drying towel in favor of walking over to where Luther was standing, “Hey, Five said to let him know when you wake up. Are you doing alright?” Diego gave him the same calculated stare as the other night, only this time he seemed more concerned than cold, whether that was the sickness talking or just a new change of perspective, no one knows. 

“Uh… yeah I’m doing alright.”

“Hm,” Diego says in scrutiny and his eyes narrow. He reluctantly goes back to drying the dishes, Grace at this point had moved onto putting the dry dishes away.  
“Oh good you’re awake, I need you to take these antibiotics,” Five declares as he saunters over from where he teleported onto a counter, handing over capsules. Luther takes the pills and gets a glass of water. “It’s to treat your pneumonia.” 

Luther coughs from where he was trying to swallow the newly given antibiotics. “Did you just say pneumonia?”

Five stares blankly at Luther, “Yes I did, Jesus, it’s like no one in this house has a brain.” He takes a few steps than is gone in an instant.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just pissy it wasn’t something bigger,” claims Klaus, as he leans against the wall, Allison in tow.

“What Klaus means to say is that Five found out that the serum didn’t make you immune, only somewhat immune. Your body can cope with a lot because of the serum, but once an illness gets bad enough, the symptoms pop up. You’ll have to be careful, because you won’t be able to know if you’re sick until the symptoms show up and by that point it could have progressed into something less manageable. Lucky for you, pneumonia can be treated by antibiotics,” Allison explains, looking at Luther with something akin to fondness. “I’m just glad you’re alright,” Allison touches his shoulder than walks out of the room. 

“You wouldn’t believe it, but while mom was analyzing the blood samples, Diego spent all night trying to figure out how to make mom’s soup with Vanya. You know, the one she always made for us when we were sick. They ended up burning it half to death and almost setting the kitchen on fire, I mean, I trust Vanya in a kitchen as much as Gordan Ramsey, but neither her nor Diego can make soup for shit. I tried it after Allison calmed Vanya down, and if I didn’t know what they were trying to make, I would’ve said it was a new type of escargot,” Klaus whispers in Luther’s ear, trying to avoid Diego over hearing.

He looked at Diego for a moment before deciding to guide Luther into another room to talk full volume, “You should’ve seen his face when it failed, he looked like a little orphan puppy,” Klaus turns, pauses for a moment, then waves his hand in a ‘yeah yeah’ motion behind him before speaking again his face taking on a pinched expression, “We were all really worried about you last night, Allison was freaking out and going all mom on you, Diego was trying to put all his energy into cooking, Vanya was sulking in corners until Diego told her to help him, and Five was going fucking mad trying to figure out what you were sick with, and I,” Klaus huffs, “What I’m trying to say is, we care, ya’ old ape,” his face breaks out in a carefree smile as he pats Luther’s arm, “Okay enough mushy stuff, I’m gonna go see what fancy Indian food is for the menu tonight, I love me some turmeric, yum!” And just as fast as he came, Klaus was gone.

Luther looks on with a fond smile. Despite his illness he there was a feeling of serenity that had seemed to wash over the household, and he realizes that he had never been more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave me a comment telling me what you did or did not like about it! I also will love any requests you guys have, doesn’t matter if you think it’s stupid shoot me a comment and I’ll do my diddly darn best!  
> This also was my first time not writing in first person, so if it was a little wonky in the beginning, that’s why.


	4. The Importance of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labhrainn requests:  
> Hurt/sick Klaus hides it because he thinks the others won't care. He's confused by their worry/caring for him, after he collapses and they find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mention of vomit, descriptive language for vomiting, cursing, punching someone in the face, drugs, depressive/self deprecating thoughts, jumping to conclusions. 
> 
> This chapter is 4,005 words long (not including notes or summary), which is why it took so long to create. So sorry about the wait! I have a new system in place for pumping out content faster (while still maintaining whatever semblance of quality this has), one that does not take 8hrs per chapter. That being said, this chapter is not proof read, like, at all. Sorry! I hope you enjoy (I also have math hw that is due in 11hrs and I have yet to sleep)!

It wasn’t until Klaus fainted that he knew something was wrong.

He had just gotten back from his third protest that week. He doesn’t actually participate in the protests, he just likes to see it all go to Hell once the extremists collide with the other extremists who were holding the protest to begin with. It’s fucking bomb (literally sometimes. The bomb squad was called once, that one was exhilarating. He can still feel the phantom sensation of his heart pounding as the men with too many toolkit things floods the surrounding area where, just half an hour before, someone found an empty duffle bag with hateful writing sprawled across the surface. Klaus had nearly searched through it to see if he could find anything worthwhile. He was returning home from his day of leisure when suddenly the world went topsy turvy, and all Klaus heard was Ben yelling his name. 

“Klaus! Klaus! Get up you dumbass!!”

“Oh how lovely it is to hear your voice again my dearest darling-est Casper,” Klaus mumbled, trying to regain whatever semblance he had of the world as he came to.

“Klaus, you need to get up, we’re in Houldin’s part of town!” Ben declared, looking around nervously, though God knows what for… Heh God. Klaus wonders where Houldin would go if he ever met her; eh, she’s a bitch, she’d probably grant him eternal happiness. 

“Klaus, I mean it!”

“Yeah yeah, don’t get your panties in a pinch,” Klaus grunted and he hoisted himself off the ground. He had already been feeling like shit for the past few days, and was kind of surprised given the fact he had kind of gotten used to the feeling, due to his homeless junkie days. He makes a mental note to add ‘knowing when you’re sick’ to his list of cons that come with sobriety. Ben still wants Klaus to burn that list.

“That’s not even- you know what, nevermind. You just need to get out of there.” Ben suddenly changes his tone, “Don’t forget, you’re supposed to have Foreign Film Friday with Vanya tonight, remember?” the happy voice changed to a demanding one, “You can’t do that if you don’t leave, so move your ass!”

“Wow Ben, by the way you’re talking to me I would’ve assumed you just wanted me to leave. Well I see how it is, I’m going. Arrivederci!” Despite the dramatic flair, Klaus got up and made his way down the street until he starts to see the familiar outline of a gothic style, cathedral-like building. 

Klaus pushes his way past the door, suddenly feeling fatigued. Whether it was from the adrenaline rush the day had offered, or the walk home, either way he decided to take a little catnap before meeting with Vanya for Belle Epoque, a choice Ben had vehemently voted against (“Klaus you know I hate rom coms, this is the third one this month!” “Ben says he’d love to see it!”). So Klaus retreated to his room and for the first time in a long time, fell asleep quickly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“-aus, Klaus! Get up!”

For a moment Klaus thought he was still lying on the street with Ben calling for him, but that thought was immediately forgotten as he started to heave. Someone quickly, and efficiently placed a bucket until his chin. Good thing because it was as if Mount St. Helen’s itself had erupted out of his mouth. The sheer force his body exuded was enough to coerce tears from his eyes. 

“I don’t know about you, but that was some of the most fun I’ve had in a while,” Klaus declares, slouching back down on his bed. Someone hands him a glass of water; as he’s drinking his eyes flicker between two previously unknown blobs that had appeared due to the tears that had blurred his vision beforehand. He recognizes the glass giving blob as Allison. She takes the glass back from Klaus’ shaking hand, setting it down on the counter she turned to give someone, Diego, a look.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were sick?” Diego interrogates, putting anger in place of worry. He really didn’t need to do that anymore, and while he is getting better at it, Klaus could always tell that it still bothers him greatly to let his guard down unless it’s just the two of them, or him and mom. Allison shoots her head over to him, giving him a pointed look, wide eyed and authoritative.

Klaus gingerly sits back up with his arms behind him to prop himself up, “Well, my leather clad brother, I was having such a wonderful time out I thought I might as wel-“ Diego cuts him off.

“Don’t beat around the bush Klaus. What the fuck is going on with you?” Diego interrupts, crossing his arms. 

“What Diego is trying to say, is that you could’ve come to us when you first started feeling off.” Allison states, seemingly saving Klaus from facing the knife wielder’s wrath.

Klaus sits up and goes to stand up, “As lovely as this whole thing is, and trust me with all of my heart I speak truth when I say that this is a truly wondrous thing to see you two sluggers working so well together,” Klaus makes his way to the doorframe, “but I have a prior engagement in the living room, so I must be off. Toodles!” He zips out of the room without a second thought, the motion leaving him slightly nauseated and for a moment wishing he had taken the bucket with him, but alas, what’s done is done.

As Klaus makes his way to the living room he notices the sun shining through the windows; and as he reaches the bottom of the staircase he sees Five reading one of the many books that are offered. Five is lounging on a comfy patterned chair. As Klaus approaches, Five raises his head and for a moment almost seems surprised, but that surprise is gone in lieu of a disinterested eyebrow raise, as if challenging Klaus to some weird game of charades, not that Klaus is opposed to that notion. 

“It’s good to see that you’re up,” Five says monotonously, still reading his book.

Klaus just stares back, “Yeah yeah, great and all, but do you know where Vanya is?”

“She was going to her room last time I saw her.”

“Right, okay, also what time is it?”

“There is a clock approximately eight inches away from you, figure it out,” Five said, a note of agitation stirring in his voice.

Klaus, never one to miss out on an opportunity just states, “I know, but you see I can’t read analog clocks anymore, my brain doesn’t like that it moves.”

Five looks up from his book, baffled for a split second, then his features easing into a condescending stare, “Ignoring the fact that what you just said made no sense what so ever. You can’t read a clock?”

“Yeah, see younger me wanted to smite dear Reggie by forgetting what dear old daddy’o had taught us, and that included his courses on analog clocks, and deadly disease,” Klaus stated, rather proud of his accomplishments. Five didn’t seem to share this sentiment, as he looked at Klaus with a sense of disgust. Five decided this wasn’t worth his time and disappeared with a flash.

“Hey, prick! You never answered my question!” Klaus shouted into the house, as if Five could hear him wherever he had teleported to. Klaus, flopped on the couch, ignoring the ebb of vomit as he sprawls out. Luther comes walking by, sees Klaus and seems to take a double take. “Oh hey, big guy! Do you what time it is?” Klaus inquires, having given up on his pursuit of shouting at Five to respond to him.

Luther looks over at the large grandfather clock that seems to lord over them all with its spookiness, “Um, there’s a clock right here.” Luther awkwardly points towards the moving hand on the clock.

“Yeah that one’s a long story,” Klaus states, not wanting to get into another pointless lesson on why he can’t read analog clocks, especially not with Luther. He loves the guy, and to his credit Luther is getting better at realizing what dad did to all of them, but his first instinct is to hate on anything dad didn’t even remotely care for, and that tended to include Klaus.

Luther just looks out Klaus confusingly. Seeming to have given up the prospect of just asking and getting into the nitty gritty he speaks, “Uh okay, well it’s 10:42.” Klaus stops. Suddenly the sunlight from the windows makes a lot of sense. He runs his hands through his hair and groans.

Ben decides to make his appearance beside him to say, “You need to go see Vanya, and tell her you’re sick. She’s going to wonder why you weren’t there.”

Luther walks over to Klaus looking at him as if he were an experiment, “Are you feeling alright?”

“I know! You don’t have to be such a bitch baby about it,” Klaus sighs, standing up. “Oh, not you big guy,” he says as an afterthought. 

Luther perks up, “Is Ben here?” You see, that right there, is why Klaus still has hope for Luther yet. He’s a dumbass and probably has a really bad case of Stockholm Syndrome, but damn is he trying. After the not apocalypse, everyone had started to believe Klaus once he brought Ben to life to help him open the door to release Vanya. Who knows it only takes a little manifesting to have your family believe you.

Klaus decides it isn’t worth it trying to put on a show, not that he has the energy left to do it anyway, “Yeah, he is.”

“Do you think you could manifest him?” Luther asked with hopeful eyes. The only problem about the getting them to be able to see Ben incident, was that now they wanted him to do it all the time. He had only succeeded once after that occasion. 

“Not today, Mr. Incredible,” Klaus says, knowing full well that if he tried to do anything right now, he’d take another tumble down unconsciousness lane. Luther’s face falls, “Oh hey, it’s okay! I’m working really hard on being able to manifest our dear ol’ Benji again. Don’t worry, you’ll see him soon!” Klaus stumbles, trying to find something to ease the ape man’s worries. Ben looks on, his face conflicted and wrought with emotions he hasn’t been able to express. 

“Come on Klaus, we need to find Vanya,” Ben states, his eyes never leaving Luther’s form.

Klaus stretches out his hands, fingers intertwined, showing off the ‘hello’, ‘goodbye’ that he has tattooed on his palms. “Enough brooding you big oaf, now do you know where Vanya is?”

“She left to go teach about an hour ago, why?” Luther questions?

Klaus sighs, “Never you mind, I’ll go find someone else to grace with my presence.” Klaus heads towards the door with a disgruntled Ben trailing behind him. Luther just watches Klaus exit, feeling more confused by the second.  
where she currently is gazing upon the paintings, her eyes blue. Klaus stands in the archway for a bit, realizing he has never really thought about how strange it is to see her not moving, since she’s always dusting the 87 paintings, 9 statues, 4 clocks, etc., etc., etc., having memorized the numbers by now after always hearing that reply when asking mom “what are you doing?”. Deciding he’s stayed in the archway far longer than it takes to be stalker-level creepy, Klaus continues his search for Diego. 

Klaus finally stumbles upon the “training” room (where really all that happened was feuds and fighting disguised as sparring), in which Diego seems to be having a very aggressive tango with the punching bag. No, seriously, this thing is flying all over the place looking about to Peter Pan it’s way off the hook. Apparently the police academy (or his secret dojo looking place, Ben always corrects him with the right answer but he can’t be bothered to remember) made Diego super buff and strong. Although it appears he’s not strong enough to use Luther’s custom punching bag, a thing Diego has tried time and time again to actually use (to less than successful results). Speaking of Diego, the poor bastard just keeps pulling the aforementioned punching bag back to center, getting more and more frustrated every time it soars. 

“Hey Diego, can you give me a ride??” Klaus shouts across the room. 

Diego pauses in his pathetic attempts and immediately goes back to fighting it. As if ignoring Klaus would just make it all go away.

“Hey asshole! I was talking to you!” as much as Klaus is used to being ignored, he usually at least would get a verbal response from Diego. Diego just keeps punching, not even seeming to register Klaus’ reply to his verbal silence, and to Klaus’ silence is as good as any fighting words one could muster. 

He marches on over to Diego, “You can ignore me all you want, you prick, but I’m just gonna stand here an-“ he is interrupted by a punch to the face. You see Diego had given up on placing the punching bag to its appointed place, and decided to chase it, punching wildly. As you can imagine, this did not go particularly well, as one fist decided to chase the bag where it had gone, trying to predict its targeted course, it decided to rudely hit Klaus instead.

Klaus immediately went down. “Holy shit,” Diego pauses, realizing what he had done. “Holy shit. Klaus are you okay?!” Klaus remained silent, eyes closed. “Hey hey hey, stay with me buddy, I didn’t hit you too hard right?” But Klaus’ silence was an answer. Diego immediately threw off his gloves and bandages, choosing to pace in front of Klaus’ feet and run his hands through his sweaty hair. While Diego stews in his own thoughts, Klaus’ conscience inadvertently decides that this is a great time to wake the fuck up. 

“Hng. What?” Klaus’ mumbled, not being able to wire his brain in the right way to say things. Rumor has it that when you’ve been unconscious twice in the past two, or however many days it has been, days, it does not bode well with the good old noggin. 

Diego crouches down to Klaus, kneeling, “Hey, don’t get up to fast alright?”’ Too late’, Klaus thought as he tried to push himself up to a sitting position. Diego quickly, albeit softly, presses on Klaus’ chest to lay him down again. Unfortunately for both of them, breathing in while someone pushes on your ribcage does not do wonders for the lungs, or maybe it’s just because he’s sick, either way Klaus starts hacking and heaving and poor Diego pushes him up to a sitting position and awkwardly rubs Klaus’ back as he waits for him to stop coughing. “Do you think you’re good enough to walk around?” Diego questions.

“Sure am,” Klaus says, his voice weak from coughing. Diego helps Klaus onto his feet.

“No he is not!! Klaus tell him you need to sit down! Klaus!” Ben shouts, obviously perturbed by what Diego just asked.

Diego leads Klaus down the halls and into Klaus’ bedroom where Diego plops him down on his bed and helps him lie down. Klaus is starting to think his room is cursed, because as soon as he lies down on his bed, the nausea comes back full force. Klaus makes grabby hands for the wastebasket that had been previously used, only this time with a fresh new liner. Diego’s eyes widened, quickly understanding the nonverbal request, and he practically throws the wastebasket into Klaus’ hands, right before Klaus heaves directly into the perfume infused liner. 

Known for his impeccable timing, Diego decides this would be a fantastic time chat. “Listen, I’m sorry for punching you earlier, I wasn’t thinking,” Diego claims. 

Klaus sets the wastebasket on the bedside table, “Hey, it’s okay. It all worked out in the end. I’m fine, you’re fine, and well, actually Ben is pissed bu-“

“But you’re not fine! None of this is fine! I wish you just for once would actually say what you feel!”

It all went quiet.

Klaus chuckles tiredly, “I think that’s a little hypocritical, mi hermano.”

Diego’s face hardens. “I’m trying Klaus, I really am. But you need to try with us if we’re ever going to make this ‘family’ thing work,” Diego states.

“Says the one who just punched me,” Klaus mumbles.

Diego stands firm, “Find me when you want help.” Diego quickly strides out of the room, leaving a sick Klaus to stir in his thoughts as Vanya sticks her head in through the doorway. 

“I heard yelling. Is everything alright?” She cautiously asks.

Klaus looks up from his fidgeting hands, “It’s complicated. Listen I’m really sorry about last night, I wanted to hangout but shit happened and I just got so tired and-“

“It’s alright Klaus, Allison already told me everything.” She looks apologetic, “I’m sorry you’re not feeling well.”

Klaus glances towards Vanya and starts to get out of bed, “I appreciate the concern Van, but I should probably go talk with Diego.” Just as Klaus goes to stand up, he suddenly hears two concerned shouts and his universe turns upside down, quite literally.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Klaus wakes up to the sound of fighting. Not that the sound is anything new to the household. But nonetheless it is a disorienting thing to wake up to. He grumbles, trying to grasp what is going on, when out of nowhere there are hovering objects in his face.

 

“Are you awake?” A disinterested voice asks. Five it is.

“Don’t crowd him, Five!” Ah, so it was Five. He was just guessing at this point. Since he has apparently discovered a new psychic ability, that the new voice must be Vanya.

“Let’s try to keep our voices down, Allison that means you too.” Well, we can’t all be winners. He feels pillows beneath his feet propping his legs up. He must be on his bed. Sadly, no more guessing games were to be had as Klaus regains control of his eyes enough to make out who each blob before him is.

Luther comes over, “I agree.” Huh Luther agreeing with Vanya, are they sure the apocalypse didn’t happen, or that must mean…

“Am I in Hell?” Klaus questions, very much confused.

“Of course not,” Five states, sounding affronted and personally attacked by Klaus’ comment.

Klaus spots Diego brooding in the corner, “Oh hey, sorry about earlier. I was being a prick, you know the sickness really makes people loco loco.” He emphasizes, going for comedy, but by the looks of it, it didn’t really land how he wanted it to, that is, if Diego’s frown was anything to go by.

“I’m not going to take back what I said, but for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too.” Diego nearly mumbles. But it’s good enough for Klaus.

Allison glances between the both of them, “I don’t even want to know what that was about-“

“Good idea,” Klaus interjects.

“-but, there are more pressing matters at hand. Speaking of which, Klaus why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” Allison interrogates.

“You know I’m really starting to feel a sense of déjà vu from you guys, are you sure this wasn’t orchestrated?” Klaus states, trying desperately to veer the topic off of himself and onto them.

Five’s eyes bore into Klaus’ soul, “I knew you were stupid, but this is a whole new level of nonsense.”

“Five!” Vanya chokes out, shocked.

Luther starts, “Klaus at times can be a lot of the things you usually say, but I wouldn’t say he’s particularly dumb.” 

Klaus looks at Luther gratefully, “Awe, thank you, you big oaf. I always knew there was a heart somewhere behind all that bulk.” Luther just makes like a turtle and hides in his little shell, or lack thereof to be more precise.

“No, he most certainly is,” Five states, eyes never leaving Klaus’ fidgeting form.

Allison looks angrily at Five, “I think we just clearly established that he is not. He did just as well as us in our studies before the incident.” ‘the incident’ as they love to refer to most of his life as, is in reference to drugs.

“Not academically, you imbeciles, I mean stupid on a much grander scale,” Five breaks his stare from Klaus to look at the siblings with a sense of disgust.

Klaus just stares at Five, “You know, you’re not really doing a whole lot for your case.” 

A frustrated noise exists Five, “Ugh! How is this so hard to grasp?! Klaus thinks we don’t care!” The room goes stagnant.

Suddenly a laugh permeates through the silence.

Diego, the perpetrator, speaks up, “Are you kidding me? I’m not even going to bother saying why that doesn’t make sense.”

Five annoyingly stares at Diego, before turning his ever-seeing gaze onto Klaus for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day, “I think we should leave that for Klaus to decide.” Suddenly the whole room appeared to get smaller and the weight from the other sibling’s stares left Klaus breathless.

The truth, or a lie. The truth, or a lie. This is the ever spinning cycle that runs through Klaus’ brain. All of his instincts from years of compulsively deceiving say to ‘lie lie lie lie lie lie lie’, but his mind takes him back to what Diego said, ‘you need to try with us if we’re ever going to make this family thing work.’ It was his turn to try, his turn to do his part. Maybe he was the reason it wasn’t all quite connecting.

Klaus takes a deep breath, “Five is right,” the tension in the room is palpable, “It has been a long time since I’ve had anyone but Ben try to take care of me. You were never there anyway, even when I did call or reach out, so I just assumed that you didn’t really care about me.” He wished he could take it back and replace it with a lie once tears fell from Vanya’s eyes. He wants to say it’s a joke, surprise them with a prank that wasn’t quite all there. But the problem of always being the joker, is when he’s serious, there’s no turning back.

“Of course I c-care,” Diego stuttered, his eyes shiny. Actually looking around, everyone but Five was already crying or nearly there. “I- We may say things we want to take back, and we have a shit way of showing emotion, but of course we fucking care Klaus. Jesus Christ,” Diego takes a moment to run his hands through his hair, his back turning away from where Klaus lay.

Five folds his arms over his chest, “He’s right you know. Reginald fucked us up bad, but they still should have prevented this.” Klaus assumes he’s talking about the others, and gets a sudden urge to defend them. But how do you defend a sibling from another sibling when neither are in the wrong?

“We love you Klaus,” Allison states, her voice wobbly and heartbroken. And it’s these words that finally pull Klaus from his stupor. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I love you Klaus,” Dave says softly, grabbing Klaus’ hands into his.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before he even realizes, tears start pouring from his eyes. His nose starts running, and not from his sickness. “I’m sorry, I guess I just never realized that-“ Vanya rushes forwards grabbing Klaus in a tight hug, Allison not far behind. And before he knows it, he’s being hugged by the two most influential women in his life, and he couldn’t be more grateful. He spots Ben staring at Klaus, sorrow in his eyes, but also a sense of relief is found in them. Klaus couldn’t agree more. He mouths words at Ben,

 

‘Thank you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be out in two days, so watch out for that! Comment any requests or questions/comments you may have, and I'll try my best to answer in a timely fashion.


End file.
